Akatsuki x reader One-Shots
by shadet06vocaloid
Summary: Just some one-shots with the Akatsuki. All the girls in here are OC's. Enjoy! Rated T for some Hidan swearing.
1. Itachi

Akatsuki x reader One-Shots

This is my first ever Fanfic, and I'm SOOO EXCITED! Ever since I watched my friend (Blahblahblahchocolate) upload her story, 'Roo', I HAVE BEEN MOTIVATED TO DO THE SAME! So here it is, full of fluffiness and awesomeness, AKATSUKI ONE-SHOTS! And by the way, I used some random names in here, but they are all girls, and they have cool names (I think).

* * *

**Itachi **

Chiharu was slouched on a couch in the Akatsuki's hideout, reading a book. Her long black hair tumbled around her shoulders as her heterochromia eyes drifted over the words on the pages. Suddenly, **KABOOM! **Chiharu jumped about 3 feet off the couch.

"TOBI!" She roared.

Tobi ran down hallway towards her.

"WAHHH! CHIHARU-CHAN MUST SAVE TOBI! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"WTF?" Chiharu stood up to look, and almost got run over by Deidara.

"TOBI YOU GREAT SON OF A B-" A pillow came out of nowhere and smacked Deidara in the face.

Pein walked in the living room, accompanied by Konan.

"Save the swearing for Hidan, Deidara! What did Tobi do this time?" Asked Konan.

"HE TOUCHED MY ART, UN! AND IT EXPLODED!" He answered, almost spitting the answer out.

Chiharu rolled her eyes. "Do you need me for something, leader-sama? I would like to get away from this insanity."

Pein nodded. "Good timing. You have to go on a mission to kill a man. And your partner will be Itachi."

The water she was drinking was spit out. "WHAT?! WITH HIM?!" She yelled as she wiped her mouth.

"Yes, with me. Or do you want someone else to go with you?"

Chiharu spun around. Itachi was sitting on the couch next to her, reading the book she dropped.

Chiharu turned red. "Why would I want someone else to come with me?"

"No idea." He replied as he slipped in a bookmark. "We are to go right now, Pein-sama?"

Pein nodded. "Yes, right now. I'll give you one hour to pack. You might need sleeping bags."

Just then, Kakuzu stumbled into the room.

"OH MY F*CKING GOD, LEADER-SAMA, HIDAN JUST USED ONE OF OUR SLEEPING BAGS IN HIS RITUAL! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THOSE COST?!" He roared as he waved his arms up and down like a lunatic.

Pein sighed. "Who's sleeping bag was it?"

"I think it was Chiharu's slee- OH GOD I'M F*CKED." Kakuzu said as he realized that Chiharu was in the room.

"THAT MOTHER F*CKER DID WHAT?!" She screamed. A Chidori lit up in her hand. She dashed out of the room, swearing at the top of her voice.

Pein rolled his eyes. "I trust that you can handle this?" He asked Itachi.

"Definetly." Itachi replied as he strode down the hall after Chiharu.

* * *

The 2 of them had only started walking for a hour, and Itachi was already bombarded with questions from Chiharu.

"Who will we have to kill?"

"Will he be strong?"

"What sort of Jutsu's will he use?"

"Why do we have to kill him?"

"When do we get there?"

"Why do you look annoyed?"

Itachi turned around to look at her.

"Don't ask so many questions! You're as bad as Sasuke when he was little! Will you just shut it!" He shot.

Chiharu looked hurt. "I was just asking to get more information!" She said as she stared at the ground, dragging her feet.

The rest of the trip was in silence.

Soon, night had fallen, and Itachi had found a cave to sleep in. "We'll camp in here tonight." He says.

Chiharu doesn't say anything, she just nods.

Itachi looks at her. "Alright, what's wrong?" He askes.

She shakes her head. Suddenly, her eyes start to water.

Itachi puts his hand on her forehead. "Are you OK? You look sick, and your forehead is hot."

Chiharu yelps and leaps away. "I-I'm Ok." She mumbles, staring at her shoes.

He shrugs. "Alright. It's bed time. Get in." He jesters towards his sleeping bag and tent.

Chiharu stares Itachi's red sharigan-pattered sleeping bag like it had teeth. "W-what?" She chokes out.

Itachi sighs. "I said, get in." He picks her up, and tosses her towards the sleeping bag.

"Mrawr!" Chiharu says as she lands. "Do I have to?" She asks, all stubborn.

Itachi rolls his eyes. "Yes. Now change into your sleeping clothes."

"In front of you?!"

"No, in front of Pein-sama."

"..."

"Go change behind that rock. *sigh*."

* * *

When Chiharu stepped out, Itachi smiled.

"Nice PJ's," he teased.

"Shut up!" Snaps Chiharu, her face red. Her pajamas weren't that fancy, just a cute looking yellow top with a frill around the edges, and matching pants.

"I'll take first watch." Says Itachi as he stood up.

"Fine. Move over, I'm freezing."

Chiharu scooted over in the sleeping bag. "Why with me?" She asks, her face still red.

"Because that damned Hidan stabbed yours to shreds."

"Whatever." Chiharu made to get out to get the water bottle, but Itachi grabs her wrist before she can get out.

"What?" Chiharu said, squirming a little.

"Konan told me something that you said, and I thought I'd clarify it." He replied. "And I can't think of a better time to ask than now."

"K-konan told you something?"

"She said you had, how did she put it? A 'mega-crush' on me?"

Chiharu's face immediately turned rose-red. "I-I do not!"

"Then why did you just stutter?"

"I-I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"N-no I did not! Now shut it cuz' you probably don't like me anyway."

Chiharu made to slap Itachi's hand away, but he held on.

"What if I told you that I liked you too?"

"That's impossible, you never paid me any mind- WAIT, WHAT?!" She sputtered, staring at him.

"Really, I like you too."

"L-like me? Since when did you like me?"

"When I first met you, and it's not 'like' anymore."

Chiharu looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Itachi smiled and said: "I don't like you, I love you." and kissed her.

* * *

Hey, how was it? I am so exited that I finally could upload a story. Is it too fluffy (lol)?

I think I'll do Pein or Sasori next. So please wait a few days! :)

~Shadet


	2. Sasori

**Ok, for all of those lovely people that favorited my Itachi story, I PRESENT MY SECOND ONE-SHOT! WITH SASORI NO DANNA! (it took me an entire dang hour to decide between Pein and him!) I hope you like it, and here we go! P.S. to 'Guest' who reviewed my first story with: **

:This is not fluff. This is a cotton ball :D  
Love it.

**I love you!**

* * *

Mishia sat in her room, trying to clean it. Her room was like a tornado, and no matter how many times she tries to clean it, within 5 minutes it was all messy again.

"DAMN YOU CABINET!" She yelled as she tried to move the cabinet that somehow fell forward onto the carpet stained with blood (don't ask, Hidan was here).

After 10 whole minutes, Mishia finally managed to shove the cabinet back into place. Her dark purple hair covered most of her face, and she reached around for a hair tie.

"Huh?" Her hand hit something wooden. Mishia picked it up. It was a doll, no, a puppet of her, wearing the outfit that she had worn when she first was declared an Akatsuki member. Mishia looked it over, taking in the details of her hair, her blue eyes, and the smile.

After a minute of staring, she stood up.

"I better give this back to Sasori." She says out loud. And guess who was eavesdropping outside her door?

"MISHIA-CHAN! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" (this was typical) screams Tobi as he glomps her.

"ARGH! WTF TOBI GET OFF!" Mishia screams while she tries to pull him off of her (with no success).

Tobi pouts. "But Tobi is a good boy!"

Mishia stands up and says, "Tobi, Mishia-chan has to return Sasori no danna's puppet to him. Now let go before I start screaming for Pein-sama."

That makes Tobi detach himself immediately.

* * *

Mishia walks down the hallway, calling Sasori's name.

"Sasori no danna, Sasori no danna..."

Mishia turns around the corner, and runs straight into Zetsu.

"Oof! Oh, sorry Zetsu-san, I didn't see you."

"It's fine. Have you seen my plants? **The one with the big mouth. **Like you? **No, like you. **At least I have a kunai in my hand. **So do I. **Is that a threat?! **No, it's the moon. **Shut up!"

The 2 personalities started fighting again.

"Stop it, both of you!" Mishia yelled. Both of them stopped at once.

"You guys are just like little kids fighting over something that's totally pointless! I thought that a S-class criminal would have more sense!"

She turned around, and marched away.

"... **I think that we just got powned. **No, really? **Shut up. **You shut up! **No, you shut up! **YOU! **YOU!"****  
**

Mishia froze from down the hallway. Then she turned around and sped towards Zetsu with a Rasengan in her hand screaming: "YOU TWO ARE SO STUPID!"

"O**H **C**R**A**P**!**!**"

* * *

After Mishia was done, er, teaching Zetsu about shuting up, she walked away from the smoking and busted hallway, resuming calling Sasori's name.

"Sasori no danna, Sasori no danna..."

In a few minutes, she came to Deidara's door. Mishia reached up, and knocked.

"Dei-San, are you in there?"

The door opened, and Deidara poked his head out.

"Need something from me, un?" He asked.

Mishia nods. "Have you seen Sasori no danna?"

"I think Danna is in his room, painting and stuff, hmm."

"Thank you!" Mishia calls as she zipped down the hallway.

* * *

After a minute, she arrived at Sasori's door.

"Sasori, I found one of your puppets." Mishia called.

No answer. She tried the door, and was surprised to see that it was open.

Mishia poked her head into Sasori's room. "Danna, are you here?"

Apparently Sasori wasn't here, so Mishia just nipped into his room to set the puppet down. "Wow. Danna has a cool room," she thinks to herself as her blue eyes drift over the bedroom. Sasori's room was painted a dark shade of red, there was a huge workshop in the corner for making his countless wooden puppets. In another corner, there was a huge canvas with cans and palettes full and covered in paint. In the 2 remaining corners were his bed and desk.

The walls were covered in paintings that Sasori had painted. As Mishia looked closer, most of the paintings were paintings of her. And as she turned around, she noticed one that stood out the most. It was a picture of the 2 of them laying on the grassy hill just west of the hideout. Mishia remembered that night so well. There had been a comet shower, and Sasori had dragged her out to see it. Mishia's face was a like a sunflower, bright and cheery. Sasori's expression didn't change that much, but he wore a soft smile.

"Wow, Danna, you must love me alot..." Mishia whispered as she ran her fingers over the long since dried paint.

"Yes, I actually do." Says a voice behind her.

Mishia spun around. Sasori stood in the doorway, looking at her with the same expression he had in the painting.

Mishia's face turned pink. "Uh, hi Danna, I came to return your puppet." She held it up.

Sasori cursed softly. "Damn, I knew I dropped it somewhere."

Mishia (whose face was still rather pink) asked, "is it true?"

"What?"

She crossed the room to stand in front of him. "True that you love me?"

"... yes. It would be pointless to deny."

Mishia smiled. "Good."

Sasori glanced up. "Why?"

"'Cos I love you too!"

Sasori smiled, and leaned forward to kiss her.

* * *

**Before anyone says this is too fluffy, I OWN NOTHIN EXCEPT MISHIA HERE! ALL NARUTO CHARACTERS BELONG TO Masashi Kishimoto-sama (didn't feel like yelling it). I will try to upload as fast as I can, and I hope you won't kill me if my next one doesn't come out tomorrow... -.-**

**Sasori: You're too slow**

**Mishia: Stop it, Saso-chan! *kiss***

**Sasori: *turns red* **

**See you soon!**


	3. Kisame

**Nei, people! I have decided that Pein's OS can wait for later (sorry to all those Pein fangirls out there!). I try to type 'n upload as fast as I can, but I'm just a- wait, no, I'm not telling you my age, year old with lots of HW and piano practice. So, please be patient and wait a little while! Read and Review, peoples!**

* * *

Fuyumi sank deeper and deeper into the lake.

_"I'll drown for sure." _She thought as the surface grew blurry and floated further away.

_"Serves me right for being weak..."_

Her head turned sideways. _"Kisame will never like me again..."_

* * *

Flashback...

* * *

Fuyumi dashed through the hallways.

"KISAME! KISAME!" She shouted as she ran to find him.

Fuyumi rounded the corner and slammed right into him.

"Woah, Fyum!" He said, stating her nickname that he made up. "What's up?"

Fuyumi clutched the stitch in her chest, gasping for breath.

"I perfected Suiryūdan no Jutsu, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!"

"NO, REALLY?!" Kisame exclaimed, waving his arms. "WELL?! LET'S CHECK IT OUT!"

Fuyumi created a huge dent in the ground dragging Kisame outside she was so excited.

"AWRIGHT!" She called as she took her stance outside on top of the lake.

Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird

Her hand weaved out the signs like it was born inside her. There was a huge blast of water, that tunneled and morphed into a dragon, and flew right towards one of the huge boulders near the greenhouse (I guess?).

_**KABOOM!**_

Zetsu was blasted right out of the greenhouse.

"**OMG WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!** OH MY FUCKING GOD MY PLANTS!" He screamed.

Fuyumi ran over. "Oh my Jashin, I am so sorry! I was just showing Kisame my new jutsu..."

"It's ok, it watered the plants! **And you're in love with him too."**

"I AM NOT!" She said, blushing as she did.

"**Yeah, that's believable. **Just be careful with that Justu of yours."

"Why?"

"I thought I saw Kabuto and Orochimaru hanging around here lately. **You might want to save it for later**."

Fuyumi bowed. "Thanks!"

Kisame ran over just as Zetsu literally melted into the shadows.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" He screamed as he squeezed her in as hug.

Fuyumi's face turned as red as the streaks in her blue hair. "K-kisame-air-can't-breathe-"

"Oh. Sorry." He says and drops her.

"How sweet..."

Both of them whips around just in time to see Kabuto walk into the sun.

"I take that you are 'hanging out'? Odd place to do it, near the lake."

Fuyumi rolled her purple eyes. "What's wrong with the lake, you 4-eyed creep?"

Kabuto's eye twitched. "Don't call me that, you bitch!"

"Make me!"

"ARGH!" Kabuto screamed. "Chakra no Mesu - Chakra Scalpel!"

He ran towards them with the Chakra sword-thingy (sorry!).

Fuyumi's hands instantly went up. "Suiryūdan no Jutsu, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!"

The dragon reformed, crushed Kabuto, amd forced him under the water. "Kisame!" She yelled. "Your sword!"

"On it!" Kisame screams as he runs back into the base to grab Samehada.

She spins around just in time to see Kabuto spit out a fish as he stands up.

"Heh, how'd the fish taste?"

"Shut up! Not bad, but..." Kabuto smirked and pulled out a kunai with a letter bomb attached. "Let's see you dodge this!" He said as he threw it at her.

"Tch, you are underestimating me!" Fuyumi says as she steps to the right and dodges it.

"No, I'm not. Saonara, Winter."

The kunai that her threw it turned around and shot right at her, also multiplying by 10 as it did.

"WTF?" Fuyumi cussed as she jumped over all of them. Each time she dodged one, it would multiply by 10. Soon enough, a huge trail of about 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0 letter-bombed kunai were following her.

"The hell!" She yells.

"That's not the end!" Kabuto screams. He whips out a wicked sharpened kunai with a 30-feet long letter bomb attached to it. "Try to jump this one, and it'll explode with the little ones!"

"Fuck."

**_KABOOM_**

* * *

_"I wonder if Kisame made it out..."_

Fuyumi closed her eyes, preparing for the end. Thus doing so she missed the flash of blue, black, and red speeding towards her.

"FUYUMI DON'T DIE!" Kisame screamed. "I LOVE YOU! DON'T GO NOW!"

He swam next to her and picked her up (bridal style) not before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Kabuto, you are going to fucking die."

* * *

2 hours later :D...

* * *

"OH MY FUCKING GOD OROCHIMARU-SAMA SAVE ME!" Screams Kabuto as he was dragged into Hidan's room.

"Have fun with Hidan's Jashin ritual!" Waves Kisame before shutting the door.

"I wonder if Fuyumi's ok." Kisame runs down to the imfimery. Kazuku was bandaging her arm when he flung open the door.

"Ah, it's you."

Kisame raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"She was awake for about five minutes mumbling about how you'd hate her." Kakuzu replied as he strode out of the room. "You can deal with her, I've got to go anf count my money."

Kisame sat on the bed next to Fuyumi. "Don't go, I love you."

Fuyumi coughed.

"Kisame..."

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Of course I am! Not that I deserve to be alive..."

"Don't say that! There are people that love you, you know." He says and blushing slightly.

Fuyumi scoffed. "Since when? My parents are dead. My village blames me for killing them. Who still loves me like this?"

Kisame looked straight in her eyes. "I do."

* * *

**Ha ha! I'm going to leave you guys hanging!**

**Kisame: You better upload faster!**

**Shut it, you know how much homework I have!**

**Fuyumi: Read n' Review, peoples!**


	4. Pein

**Nei, fellow Akatsuki lovers! I'm sorry for the superlong delay. I have homework (yes, in the summer), I have chores, I have to babysit a mental 5-year old brother, and on top of all that, I got sick and now I have a fever :( ANYWAYS, I've decided to start Pein's OS. **

**Pein: took you long enough.**

**I was out of ideas, jerk. Be happy I didn't do Hidan's yet.**

**Pein: *scoff***

**Suiren: Oh well. The wai Shadia typued this onei is interestin.**

**Suiren and her chibi accent XD**

**Pein: just start it already!**

**Stop that! **

**Suiren: *uber kawaii adorable chibi sparkly eyes* Is somthin wrongu?**

**Pein: -/- no let's just start.**

**Alright, alright!**

* * *

Suiren scampered down the hallway, giggling as she did.

"Tobi-cun caont cawch mwa!"

"Oh yes Tobi can! Tobi is a good boy and Tobi agreed to catch Suiren-chan for Deidara-sempai"

"Whi does Daidai-sanpai knead mwa?"

"Tobi heard we are going to play a game!"

Suiren stops so suddenly that Tobi crashes into her.

"REILLY?! Wi arei goin to pway a gamu?"

Tobi jumps up and down excitedly. "Yes!"

"Letsu go den!"

* * *

"Daidai-sanpwai! I'mu hwere!"

Deidara turns around and gets glomped by Suiren.

"OUCH I'M DEIDARA, NOT DAIDAI-SANPWAI!"

Suiren rolls off of him. "Cawn yu comb mwa hair?"

Deidara laughs. "Fine, Chibi-chan, un."

He gets out a hair tye and stars combing her short pink hair.

"Hai, Kakuzui-swan!"

"Don't bother me, I'm at 198,936,356,464$."

"I'v will giv you 100,000,000,000$ if yu twell mei wat gamu we r pwayin!"

Kakuzu's eyes lit up. "Fine. Money first."

Suiren smiled and handed him a bunch of bills.

"We're playing 7 minutes in heaven."

Suiren turned red. "WHUT? SEWVEN MINUTSE IN HEAVON?"

He nods. "Yes. Konan requested it."

Just then, the rest of the members all filed in.

"Let's start," says Itachi. "Did everyone bring something?"

"YES (un)!"

"Good. Put them in this bucket."

Everyone walks up to the bucket and tosses something in.

Deidara screams, "WHO GOES FIRST?!"

About half of the members call: "NOT ME!"

Konan sighs. "Suiren, you can go first." Suiren nods, and bounces up to the bucket of waiting-to-be-picked-stuff. She digs around, and pulls something out.

"A Chakwa bwar twingy?"

Hidan rolls his eyes. "CAN YOU SPEAK FUCKING ENGLISH OR IS IT TO FUCKING HARD FOR YOU, FUCKING BITCH!"

Suiren turns pink. "Dwont svear at mwa! I hwav a chiwbi accent! Jwashinins fwucking fwollowerz.

Tobi jumps up and down on the sofa. "She said: a chakra bar thingy!"

Pein gets up. "Come."

Suiren wanders over to the closet as Kisame and Kakuzu held down Konan. The minute she steps in, the door closes.

"Now whatu?" She asked into the empty darkness.

"Pein?"

"What."

"Whatu du wi du?"

"..."

"Pein-samwa?"

"You really don't know?"

"Nu."

Pein shakes his head. She was innocent beyond the limits. And she was really cute.

"...you have to kiss the person that came in with you."

"**NANI?!**"

*Outsidu~*

Itachi: ... I think Pein just told her how to play the game.

Konan: She's so cute, but she's so evil, but she's so cute! But she's evil too... BUT SHE'S CUTE!

Hidan: IS HE BANGING HER?! ;D

Kakuzu: Shut up, bastard. *mumbles about Hidan and his perverted-ness*

Hidan: I bet you a whole 999,999,999$ fucking dollars they are!

Kisame: What just happened?

Zetsu: **WTF just happened? **I don't know. **She's so cute. **I wonder how she tastes. **Nah, let's not eat her. She's too sweet. **Agreed.

Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!

Deidara: Pein better not be messing up Suiren's hair, un!

Sasori: Why didn't she pick me? *sulks in a corner*

*Backu insidu!*

"You don't have to"

"BUT I HAVU TO! IT'S A GAMU!"

"No, really. You don't have to."

"BUT KONAN-SANU SAIU SOU!"

Pein sighs. "Do you even like me?"

Suiren stays silent for a minute. "Maybu. But I nevru told anyoni 'cos you r withu Konan-swan."

He smiles. "No, I'm not. We're just really good friends that have known each other for a very long time."

She stares at him. "Reilly?"

Pein nods. "Yes. It's true."

Suiren looks at Pein with her crystal blue eyes. "Then can I kiss you?"

"Sure."

She stands up on her toes and pecks him on the lips.

"Anyways," Pein smiles and reached inside his cloak and unzipped somthing. "Happy birthday! I got you a present!"

Suiren's eye's lit up. "Really! Twanku you! Whatu is itu?"

"You'll see. I know for sure you'll like it. Here, have one."

*lick* "OMG! HOWU DIDU YOU KNOW THATU I LUV THESE?"

"Sasori told me."

"Omnomnomnom... the white stuff i so creamy!"

"I wonder how much time we have left..."

* * *

"And... time's up!" Kisame called. He gets up and opens the door. Pein steps out and waits for Suiren to jump down. She had white stuff around her mouth.

Hidan was screaming in laughter. "HAHAHA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU? I WAS FUCKING RIGHT! THAT LITTLE BITCH STILL HAS SOME AROUND HER MOUTH! HAHAHA! NOW KAKUZU OWES ME A BUNCH OF FUCKING MONEY!"

Pein caught onto what he meant real quickly. "WE. WERE. NOT. DOING. WHAT. YOU. THINK. WE. WERE. DOING." He says through his gritted teeth.

Suiren just stares innocently at the arguing pair. "Whatu?"

Itachi sighs. "Hidan thought the two of you were doing something that is very inappropriate. Please tell me his is wrong."

"Inappropriatu?" She pulls out a box from the sleeves of her cloak (Konan insisted that she should wear one that was too big for her).

Hidan stops laughing immediately. "What the fucking hell is that?"

Suiren looks up. "Hmm?"

Kakuzu looks at the box, and starts laughing. "Hahahahaha *cough* hahahaha! HIDAN, YOU IDIOT!"

Deidara takes the box from Suiren. "Hidan, you perverted Jashinist!"

Soon everybody is laughing at Hidan's stupidity.

"Why the fuck are all of you laughing?!" He demanded. "What's in the box?!"

Suiren holds it up. "Vanilla Cream Cookies." She said.

Apparently the white stuff around her mouth were from the vanilla filling in the cookies.

Hidan swore under his breath. "Damn."

Kakuzu was rolling on the floor laughing. "SUCKER! YOU OWE ME 999,999,999 DOLLARS!"

Sasori walked up to Hidan and smacked him. "Serves you right." He said.

Konan waved her hands. "Alright, alright! Hidan, you can go next."

"WHAT?!"

Suiren didn't do anything except sit on Pein's lap, munching on her cookies while watching Hidan get dragged into the closet by Zetsu.

* * *

**TADA! THE END :D I had to sorta get perverted to write this. SORTA. (I just had science class O.O)**

**Pein: Hidan is an idiot. -_-**

**Suiren: *Munch* des are yummi...**

**Reviews, please! :D**


	5. Deidara

**Nei, peoples! **

**Deidara: do you always have to say 'nei, peoples' at the beginning of each OS, un?**

**Do you always have to say 'un' after every sentence you say?**

**Deidara: I have speech impediment, yeah! **

**No, really. I have skin cancer.**

**Deidara: ...**

**It was a joke!**

**Origami: can both of you stop fighting?**

**Deidara: o.o why are you here, un?!**

**Origami is the OC, genius.**

**Deidara: I still don't get why you didn't call her Geijutsu, yeah. *mumble***

**Origami: Hey! 'Folding paper' is a lot better than 'art'! **

**Deidara: Konan should be saying that, un.**

**Origami: well, Konan is one of my best friends! And besides, Geijutsu sounds like Genjutsu! confuzzlin'!**

**Deidara: I guess that sorta makes sence, yeah...**

**Let's just start, ok?**

* * *

Deidara loved Origami. Not loved like a sister or a friend, but loved loved. He could not get over the fact that she was so pretty. Pity she wasn't his. She always hung around Konan and Pein. Origami always was seen with them, and that didn't give him any chances to talk to her. He and Sasori always argued over whose art was better, but today, he was too lost in his thoughts to even bicker about explosions.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

Deidara jerked his head up. "Huhm?" he muttered sleepily.

Sasori was banging his wooden fists on the table, looking furious.

"ARE YOU LISTENING AT ALL!?"

"Maybe, un."

Deidara looked out the window, thinking about how Origami's hair smelled (stalker, much?).

Sasori sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Huhmh? Nothing, un..."

"Spit it now."

"..."

"DEIDARA!"

"Huh?" That yell jerked him out of it. "Hmphamp, un..."

"ARE. YOU. LISTENING. TO. MY. SPEECH. ON. POISONS?!"

"Um, yenomaybe, un."

"You and your craziness." Sasori sighed, got up, and left the room. Deidara didn't move at all, until someone waved their hand in front of his face. When he saw who it was, his mouth dropped open.

"Eh, are you ok, Deidara-sempai?"

_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG _was the only thing that went through his mind. _OMG IT'S ORIGAMI! SHE'S SO PERFECT, UN! THE SHADE OF SILVER THAT'S HER HAIR, UN! THE METALLIC GOLD EYES, UN! OMG!_

"Deidara-sempai..."

Origami waved her hand again. His face was like OoO {he saw a ghost}. He hasn't answered yet, and she was starting to get worried. She reached out, and poked his nose with her finger.

Wait for it... wait for it...

**"ARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" **Deidara screamed/shouted/bellowed.

"KYAAA!" Origami jumped back, scared out of her mind.

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS IT?!" Konan had rushed into the room, and immediately grabbed Origami's hand and dragged her out.

"But I was just talking to Deidara-sempai-"

"Why talk to him when you have me and Pein-sama? Let's go buy some dango."

"Didn't we do that 10 minutes ago?"

"Nope. Let's go again."

* * *

After Deidara calmed down about Origami poking him on the nose, he went into his room to sulk about how he missed his big chance to talk to Origami.

_You were doing great until you screamed in her face! You lazy idiot, un! AND THAT WAS LIKE, A ONCE IN A LIFETIME CHANCE!_

The knock on his door stopped his ranting.

"Deidara-"

"NO DANNA, GO AWAY. T^T"

"Um, it's Origami..."

Deidara stopped pacing. "Who-?"

"Uh, Origami..."

At that, he swept his eyes around his room. It was so messy, a tornado wouldn't have made a dent in it. The blobs of c4 clay here and there, papers everywhere, his bed covered in books and paintings and other things...

"UH, PLEASE WAIT A FEW MINUTES, UN!" Came his voice through his door.

"Ok then..."

Deidara started throwing everything around, occasionally bumping into things, sometimes blowing things up, but finally, he cleaned everything up.

"YOU CAN COME IN NOW, UN!"

Origami cautiously opened his door, and stepped in.

"Wow, sempai! You're room is so neat!"

_Wasn't a minute ago,_ he thought in his mind.

"Um... SO, Origami, why did you come?" He said as he sat on his bed.

"Well..." she skittered around, finally coming to sit next to him with a piece of paper in her hand. "I was kinda disappointed that Konan sort of ruined our moment, so I came over to your room to say sorry." She said carefully.

_She was sorry that Konan ruined our 'moment'? And she actually came herself to say sorry?_

"And, uh..." Origami stuttered a little, "as a sorry... w-would you like t-to go to the d-dango shop with me?" She finished with her cheeks dusted with red.

_D-did Origami just ask me out?!_

"Um... uh..." Deidara stumbled over his words.

Origami's elf-like ears flattened. "O-oh... it's ok i-if you don't w-want to g-go... I w-was just w-wondering..." she stood up and got ready to leave.

Deidara scrambled up after her. "W-WAIT, UN! S-SURE!" He yelled.

She froze and turned around. "R-really?"

"REALLY, UN!"

"YAYYYY!" Origami tackled Deidara in a hug.

* * *

MEANWHILE...

* * *

Konan and Pein stood outside Deidara's room, crouched behind some bushes that Zetsu insisted they plant there.

"Seee? I was right! You have to take me shopping now!" Konan whisper/shouted.

"Drat." Pein said and facepalmed.

* * *

**TADAH. QAQ DISH. TOOK. FOREVER. TAT I was gone for so long that the minute I opened this, IHADTOLOGIN. i'm so sorry that it took this long! And cuz i tried to finish this one quickly, it probably sucked. :( Oh well... I DUNNO WHO I SHOULD DO NEXT NOW! Give me a random member, and I'll do that guy :)**


End file.
